morganfandomcom-20200214-history
Maintenance Tips
You can find specific advice on particular models by following these links: 4/4 1172 cc Ford 100E engine with a Ford 3-speed gearbox. 4/4 Ford 105E engine with a Ford 4-speed gearbox. Series IV 4/4 Ford 109E engine with a Ford 4-speed gearbox. Series V 4/4 Ford 116E engine with a Ford 4-speed gearbox. 1599 cc Ford Kent Crossflow 1588 cc Fiat twin-cam 1597 cc Ford CVH 1597 cc Ford CVH EFI 1796 cc Ford Zetec 1798 cc Ford Duratec Plus 4 Technical, Performance, Tuning & Maintenance Plus 8 Technical, Performance, Tuning & Maintenance Roadster Technical, Performance, Tuning & Maintenance Maintenance Issues Common to all Models Front Suspension Some of us Morgan Owners have been experimenting with the Front Suspension for several years. Briefly this is what we have found: # The "Oiler" is not effective. Many of us have either removed it or merely just do not use it. # It seems to be the Lower Bush that wears. At least that is my experience after removing many stub axles. Dirt and Grit enters from the bottom and grinds the bush/King Pin. Many of us have fabricated a "Gaiter" out of leather or rubber to protect this area. Further Oil Seals installed in either end of the stub axle to help keep the grease in and the dirt/grit out. # Bush Material :Bronze - Tried and true - must be greased often and with mild steel king pins lasts about 20,000 miles. With Chrome King pins bronze will last much longer. Some say 100,000 miles. :Devol - A plastic bush material that MMC used for a bit. Must be greased often. MMC had a problem with squeaking and seizing. Seems this material absorbs a bit of moisture. However; I have a set installed on my +4 and they have worked OK for me. :Vesconite - Bearing material used in the South African Mining Industry as well as Marine applications. Vesconite Hi Lube is self lubricating. However; There is a lack of experience with this material to make too many claims. One Morgan Owner has been across Canada twice with Vesconite Bushes, well over 20,000 miles. As they are self lubricating my goal is to grease on assembly and then once a year at maintenance time. I have two Morgans with this material and so far so good. My goal is to not have to grease so often. I may get a benefit of them lasting much longer than bronze. Jury still out on this. # King Pin Material :Mild Steel - Rusts on the bottom and turns into a file destroying the bush. :Stainless Steel - There are different grades of stainless - Personally I have no experience with stainless but would not use it. :Chrome Hydraulic Rod - Probably the cheapest to buy and seems OK. Chrome Pins are the best solution from my experience :Hardend Chrome King pins made from Mild steel pins - Expensive but gives a thicker chrome surface. Must be done by a machine shop that has this capability. King Pin Replacement A trick I learned from experience is to sit the jack stand inboard. This allows the lower tube of the suspension to flex a little making assembling Stub Axle, spring, king pin etc. a bit easier. CHROME KING PINS I make my chrome king pins from 1" C1045 case hardened chrome hydraulic rod. I source the rod from "TEAM TUBE" and have it cut into King Pin lengths. The more Chrome Rod you buy the cheaper each pin is. Buy 24' have it cut in 19 pieces and the unit price is a little more than $15. I have a machinist drill and tap the ends with 1/2" SAE NF. I do not use the oiler or oiler bolt. If you want the oiler bolt than you must use 1/2" BSF on that end. A great way to go for Chrome King Pins is to purchase them from Greg Solow (Santa Cruz, California). Greg takes factory mild steel pins to a machinist and has them Hard Chromed. Nice thick chrome and drilled and tapped for the oiler as well. Greg has been making these for many years. He believes 100,000 miles with bronze bushes is very possible. Tyre Availability 155HR15 Avon CR6ZZ Michelin XASFF 165/80R15 Hankook Centium K702 - no longer manufactured Kumho Power Star 758 Kumho Solus KR21 Michelin XZX Michelin XAS Coker Classic Vredenstein Continental Contsct CR22 (T rated) Firestone F560 (UK price c.GBP 65 at Nov 2008)